Shadowfox of Hiddenclan (redone)
by Nightshade-Hemlock
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Shadowkit has been alone. Her mother blamed her for the death of her father with her littermates following suit. The treatment from her mother caused the clan to look down on her as though she was less then them. Treated like dirt to be trampled, Shadowkit vows to have her revenge on not just Thunderclan but all the clans.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Thunderclan:

Leader: Spiderstar - gray tom with black patches and amber eyes

Deputy: Goldenhoney - golden fur with dark brown stripe down back she-cat w/ brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Blazeleaf - brown speckled tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Starlingpaw

Warriors:

Stormcry: large solid gray tom with yellow eyes

Mapleleaf: auburn colored she-cat with white chest and tail with green eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Yellowflower: white she-cat with yellow tabby patches with brown eyes

Swiftnight: black tom with green eyes

Tigersnow: white she-cat with gray stripe over shoulders and green eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Driftedleaf: handsome amber tabby tom with yellow eyes

Pheasantwing: light brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Finchclaw: pale tortoiseshell tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Apprentice: Violetpaw

Watersplash: blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Ravencall: black tom with white tipped chest and violet eyes

Snowpetal: silvery-gray she-cat with white and black markings and blue eyes

Apprentice: Songpaw

Winterfall: white she-cat with gray markings and amber eyes

Leopardberry: dappled golden-brown she-cat with brown eyes

Addershriek: dark brown tom with lighter legs and yellow eyes

Darkcry: black tom with white under both eyes which are brown

Apprentices:

Silverpaw: silvery gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Lionpaw: large black tom with thick fur around his neck and purple eyes

Songpaw: pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

Violetpaw: tortishell she-cat with light green eyes

Starlingpaw: light yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Coldheart: white she-cat with orange splashes and amber eyes (kits: Lightningkit, Skykit, and Shadowkit, mate: Boulderclash[dead])

Littlebee: gray she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes (kits: Brackenkit, Redkit, and Smokekit, mate: Darkcry)

Lavendersky: pretty calico she-cat with orange eyes (kits: Quailkit and Hailkit, mate: Spiderstar)

Kits:

Lightningkit: light ginger tabby tom with light blue eyes

Skykit: calico she-cat with sky blue eyes

Shadowkit: dark gray she-cat with black stripes on her legs and tail with vibrant green eyes

Brackenkit: sleek brown tom with dark brown markings and pale green eyes

Redkit: deep russet she-cat with icy blue eyes

Smokekit: black tom with white and brown markings and brown eyes

Quailkit: pale brown she-cat with white speckles and orange eyes

Hailkit: gray tom with white speckles and amber eyes

Elders:

Petalleaf: white she-cat with green eyes

Whisperingtalon: mute, pale gray tom with blind white eyes

* * *

Prologue:

Starclan's forest was silent as a fog crept over the ground. Blazeleaf hesitantly searched the undergrowth, trying to find any Starclan members, only to find nothing. Since arriving in Starclan, Blazeleaf couldn't shake the feeling of being watched form all over. Suddenly his vision went black, when it cleared he was surrounded by dark void. A hollow laugh sounded from behind him, spinning around Blazeleaf froze at the sight. A cat shrouded by the shadows sat upon a pile of bodies, those who were alive looked half-starved and injured. But the cat on the pile seemed healthy, powerful, yet vengeful. Blazeleaf felt a soft breeze, he turned again to see the same cat still hidden in the shadows. This time the cat was standing proudly on the top of Jagged Rock, happy, healthy cats who Blazeleaf could recognize as his clanmates.

 _"Now you know the two paths that will occur upon one decision."_ A voice called from the darkness.

Blazeleaf spun finding both scenes gone and a vaguely familiar cat staring at him. He gasped upon realizing who it was, "Scarnose! What is this? What do you mean 'one decision?'"

The dappled dark gray tom stared at Blazeleaf with no emotion.

 _"The reign of those hidden from the light is about to begin. A single choice could bring Thunderclan to it's knees or to it's most powerful era."_ Scarnose mewed, his green eyes flickering with something Blazeleaf couldn't identify. The world around him began to fade. Blazeleaf tried to fight it, he needed to know more. But, he awoke in his nest still rearing from the prophecy. Scarnose's warning rang in his ears as a yowl of warning echoed throughout the camp from the warrior on guard.

Blazeleaf hadn't even the chance to stand when a foul smelling cat had barged into his den.

Shadowclan was here.


	2. Twisted Fate

Shadowkit's P.O.V

It was cold when Shadowkit awoke. Leafbare had just passed but the cold weather still lingered. She looked around the nursery, Lavendersky still lay sleeping in her nest with Hailkit tucked under her tail. Shadowkit sighed at the sight, wishing Coldheart treated like how Lavendersky treated her own kits. Rolling out of her separate nest, Shadowkit bounded out of the nursery and into the chilly air outside. Fluffing out her dark fur Shadowkit made her way to the fresh-kill pile, on the other side of camp she could hear her littermates and the other kits playing.

As she tugged a surprisingly plump mouse out of the pile, Shadowkit saw Lionpaw and Silverpaw exiting the apprentice den. Her two friends having become apprentices only recently, with a wave of her tail they noticed her and came to her side.

"Morning Shadowkit." Silverpaw mewed, his blue eyes sparkling, beside him Lionpaw chuffed his greeting.

"Morning Silverpaw, Lionpaw. What are you two going to do today?" Shadowkit asked as they pulled out some prey for themselves. They made their way to the tree stump. Silverpaw plopped down next to Shadowkit while Lionpaw sat on the other side of her.

"Finchclaw going to take us and have us spar with Violetpaw, just to see where we are at with combat then we're going hunting." Silverpaw explained as he ripped into the sparrow he had gotten. Lionpaw grunted in agreement, the large tom preoccupied with tearing the meat off of the half frozen squirrel he was eating.

"Violetpaw? Isn't she and Songpaw going to become warriors soon?" Shadowkit asked, after all Violetpaw was already known around the clan for being quite the aggressive fighter. Well that and her strained relationship with her littermate, Songpaw.

This time it was Lionpaw that answered, "Yep, Finchclaw seems to think that we need to know what it's like to fight with someone that is more experienced and as aggressive as a fox."

Shadowpaw let out a small laugh, only to be cut off by Coldheart's voice across camp. Her mother was in a shouting match with her own sister Snowpetal, who's own mate stood off to the side. Pheasantwing looked about ready to throw himself off the cliffside.

"I don't care about that, Snowpetal! If I see you anywhere near Lightningkit or Skykit I'll shred that pelt of yours!" Coldheart spat at the pretty she-cat. Her tail was lashing about and her ears pinned back.

"I believe you're missing one, what about Nightkit? Oh, wait that's right, your disowned your own kit and had her name changed simply because Boulderclash died protecting her! What if he had died protecting Lightningkit or Skykit? We all know you hated Shadowkit from even before then!" Snowpetal hissed back the fur on her neck rising.

Shadowkit leaned into Lionpaw's long fur as her mother and aunt's argument began to gain more attention from their clanmates. She even saw Lavendersky poke her head out of the nursery.

"How **dare** you" Coldheart spat, "Don't you bring Boulderclash into this! It's that cursed kit's fault he's dead and thats all that matters."

Lionpaw shifted and moved to nudge Shadowkit. "Go back to the nursery" Lionpaw whispered. Shadowkit nodded knowing that if Coldheart caught sight of her now, she'd turn water to blood. She snuck past her clanmates and slipped into the nursery, inside there was only Hailkit since Lavendersky had stepped out. The frail tom raised his head from his nest to get a look at her.

"Are you feeling better, Hailkit?" Shadowkit asked as she slipped by him.

"Y-yes." Hailkit stuttered, Shadowkit couldn't help but feel pity for the tom. He had always been the sickly one, and has a severe stutter. Their relationship wasn't as strained as it was with Shadowkit and most of the other kits. She supposed it was because she bothered to include Hailkit in conversations and even play a few games with him when he is in better health. He had made it clear that he was grateful that she treated him like he wasn't delicate, especially since the other kits in the nursery acted like he would fall over at a light breeze.

Shadowkit settled down in her nest, flattening in it, in hopes of not being bothered as the noise outside went down. Shortly after it went quiet the den entrance shifted as Littlebee and the other kits entered the den. She pressed down into her nest further as Skykit caught glance of her. With a smirk her sister came bounding over, Lightningkit and Littlebee's kits following after her.

"Well, look who it is. The clan's murder that's yet to be exiled." Skykit sneered, the calico she-cat glaring down on her.

"Yeah! She's the reason Boulderclash is dead, and he was one of the best warriors of Thunderclan!" Smokekit added. Beside him Redkit was nodding in agreement.

Shadowkit hated this, she was treated like this constantly. Shadowkit risked a glance at Littlebee, the gray she-cat was just watching with uninterested eyes. However, that single glance costed her.

Suddenly a flash of hot pain seared across Shadowkit's muzzle. Jumping out of her nest, her eyes refocused on Smokekit who snarled at Shadowkit.

"Don't look at my mother! Just because Coldheart doesn't love you doesn't mean you can get any sympathy from our parents!" Smokekit shrieked at her. Quailkit, who had been silent during this finally stepped up.

"Unlike you, when we become apprentices we'll be trained by the best warriors while you're exiled. It's only because you're a kit that Spiderstar hasn't kicked you out yet." Quailkit sniffed her head tilted to look down on Shadowkit.

Shadowkit flattened her ears to her head, she turned and left the nursery, hopefully Lionpaw and Silverpaw hadn't left yet. Once outside she scanned the camp hoping to find one of the brothers but was unsuccessful. She sighed, at least Coldheart wasn't in camp. However, she did spot Snowpetal and Pheasantwing laying by Jagged Rock. She stiffened when Snowpetal caught sight of her and the silvery-gray she-cat waved with her tail to come over. Swallowing the fear in the back of her throat, Shadowkit padded over on silent paws. Upon reaching the pair she was surprised on what happened next.

"I would like to apologize to you Shadowkit." Snowpetal said softly, Shadowkit's head snapped up in shock.

"What for?" Shadowkit squeaked still rearing from the sudden kindness bestowed upon her.

"For bringing up your father, I know things have been difficult for you since he died." Snowpetal explained, "The clan might be behind Coldheart when it comes to how to treat you, but I know Boulderclash cared very much about you and if he was still here he wouldn't allow this to happen to you."

Shadowkit's lip quivered as grief began to creep back in her heart. Ever since Boulderclash's untimely end she hasn't been told that she was cared for nor that Boulderclash would still be there protecting her had he not died. All she has faced since his death was blame, first it was blame from her grieving kin then it turned into hatred and blame from the majority of the clan. Boulderclash had been a loved and respected warrior, his death alongside the deaths of Swanspeck and Jumpfoot had rocked the clan. Boulderclash had been deputy after all.

"T-thank you, Snowpetal." Shadowkit murmured, but Snowpetal tilted her head.

"What happened to your face?" Snowpetal asked, Shadowkit flinched slightly.

"It's nothing, Smokekit just didn't like that I had looked at Littlebee for help." Shaowkit mewed quietly. Snowpetal frowned at that and Pheasantwing's eyes widened somewhat.

"You should go to the-" Snowpetal was cut off as Spiderstar's voice rang out, calling a clan meeting.

Shadowkit looked over her shoulder to see Spiderstar and Goldenhoney sitting on Jagged Rock. She could also see Lionpaw sitting at the edge of the crowd with Violetpaw next to him. Shadowkit realized that it must be Violetpaw and Songpaw's warrior ceremony.

"Songpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Spiderstar questioned.

"I do." Songpaw replied confidently, her green eyes shining brightly.

"Then from now on you're Songbird, for your cheerful attributes and hunting abilities" Spiderstar announced proudly. All around the clan cheered Songbird's new name. However there was a noticeable shock when Spiderstar ended the clan meeting right after, there was no warrior ceremony for Violetpaw.

Shadowkit looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat, even from across the camp, Shadowkit could sense the unbridled rage radiating off of Violetpaw. The older she-cat's eyes were filled with hatred and then disbelief as Driftedleaf walked past her to congratulate Songbird. Shadowkit herself was shocked, it was no secret that Driftedleaf and Violetpaw were planning on becoming mates, and for him to just pass by her like she was nothing was surprising. She watched as Violetpaw spun and darted out of camp.

Shadowkit fluffed her fur slightly, it was now sun-high. With a sigh she made her way back to the nursery.


	3. Violet

Songbird's P.O.V

After the ceremony Songbird couldn't help but feel smug. Her sister Violetpaw was still stuck as an apprentice and Driftedleaf was finally paying attention to her. Ever since they became apprentices Driftedleaf has always fancied Violetpaw over Songbird, which confused her to no end. Violetpaw's tortoiseshell pelt is a mess of black and spotted orange, it didn't even seem groomed half the time. Yet, somehow, the most handsome tom (in Songbird's opinion) in the clan was with Violetpaw. Songbird and her sister had never been close but it was fall for the same tom that pushed them further away from each other.

It was dark now and she sat vigil, however, Songbird wasn't expecting Darkcry to come towards her from the shadows. She would've startled had she not seen the white from under his eyes. As he passed Songbird, she gave him a curious look.

"Just going on a walk, I'll be back before moon-high" Darkcry huffed as he pushed through the camp entrance. Songbird fluffed up her fur against the cold, Darkcry was a bit of an odd one but, she guessed he had a reason. He and Littlebee had stopped being mates shortly after their kits where born. Songbird personally never liked Littlebee, the gray she-cat was devious. She had only ever became Darkcry's mate in the first place to make Swiftnight, Darkcry's brother, jealous.

Songbird shivered as a breeze passed through camp, she vaguely pondered where Violetpaw had run off to. She hadn't seen her since the warrior ceremony, Songbird chuffed quietly. Violetpaw had probably come back when she was distracted. Outside camp walls the wind howled loudly. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

She heard the camp entrance shifting, confused Songbird turned to see if Darkcry was back already only to be pounced on. Songbird's head pounded as her head was slammed into the frozen ground bellow. She could scent Violetpaw.

"It's all your fault." Violetpaw hissed into Songbird's ear, "Driftedleaf told me he didn't want to be mates with someone who was held back."

Songbird began to struggle but stopped when Violetpaw sank her claws into her sides.

"I saw you," Violetpaw whispered, and Songbird felt her blood run cold.

"You scared away all the prey I was trying to catch when Snowpetal and Finchclaw weren't looking." Violetpaw snarled, Songbird swallowed in fear.

Yes, she had sabotaged her own littermate in hope that Driftedleaf would leave Violetpaw. Songbird had been careful in doing so, she had no idea how Violetpaw could have seen her.

"I'm going to make you suffer…" Violetpaw trailed off as her claws moved to Songbird's throat. She knew she had no chance, Violetpaw is a skilled fighter and she couldn't call for help while her face is shoved into the ground.

"Even if I'm kicked out of Thunnderclan, at least I'll know you will never be mates with Driftedleaf. In this life or the next." Violetpaw's claws began to sink into her throat as blood began to pool around Songbird.

Then, all she heard was a yowl as Violetpaw's weight was thrown off of her. Through blurry eyes Songbird saw Darkcry standing over her protectively. He's yowl had awoken their clanmates and they began to crowd around them. Starlingpaw and Blazeleaf rushed to her side, the former carrying cobwebs. As they treated her wounds, Spiderstar stepped out from the crowd.

Violetpaw snarled at the gray and black tom as he raised his voice for all to hear.

"Violetpaw from this day forth you are banished from Thunderclan, you have until sunrise to leave the territory or else if any member of Thunderclan finds you, you'll be dealt with like any other intruder." Spiderstar roared, at his side Goldenhoney spat at Violetpaw.

Songbird looked to see Violetpaw one last time as her sister ran out of camp, never to be seen again. Exhaustion began to take over Songbird's body, as she lay with the medicine cats healing her, she saw a familiar eyes. Shadowkit. Unlike the other kits which were still in the nursery, she saw Shadowkit's strange green eyes stared at her from the shadows of the nursery. Shadowkit's lack of emotion made Songbird's body feel cold. She had never paid any attention to the kit before, yet something about the way she stared back at her made her feel scared. It was as though Shadowkit knew that this was going to happen, and as Songbird finally began to loose conscience she watched as the green eyed kit slipped back into the nursery.

* * *

Shadowkit's P.O.V

After Songbird was attacked Shadowkit had watched as Violetpaw's exile occurred. While the fact that Violetpaw had actually attacked Songbird, she couldn't say that she was all that surprised. She snuck back into the nursery unseen, thankfully Lavendersky hadn't noticed that she had slipped out. Although most of the other kits were wide awake, Shadowkit noticed that Hailkit was still sleeping.

She settled into her nest again as the other kits wailed about how they wanted to see what was happening. Eventually, sleep overtook her again and soon she was drifting back into the same dream she had before the attack.

~Dream~

 _It was strange. Shadowkit looked around the place were she was, around her were unfamiliar cats with blurry faces and distorted voices. She was in a camp, not Thunderclan's camp though. A fallen tree with one side lifted by rocks had lichen hanging off of it but she could see cats moving from underneath. There was a bush growing against it which made it seem like there was enough room in there to be a warrior den. Next, there was a few boulders piled next to each other and what seemed to be a nursery under a honeysuckle bush. The tree that grew next to the pile of boulders had a hole at it's roots, most likely leading to another den. On the other side of the camp was a tree stump with a large leafy plant with vines intertwined with it. Then there was another fallen tree but that seemed hollow as cats entered and exited it._

 _In Shadowkit's opinion, the camp was beautiful and well defended as a patch of brambles and thick bushes surrounded the camp. Then she heard a distorted voice call out to her._

 _"Shadow-! Shadow-!"_

 _Shadowkit turned and saw a black and dark gray kit staring at her with green eyes staring at her. Unlike the other cats who's face she couldn't see, Shadowkit could actually see every detail of this kit. Deep within her mind a name called out to her._

 _"Death Wolf?" Shadowkit asked, the small tom-kit smiled brightly at her._

 _"Follow me." The kit purred, and with a flick of his tail he raced across the camp and into the den under the tree. Seeing no other option, she followed and entered the den._

 _Soft moss pressed against her paws as she looked around the den. The kit was gone now but what she saw instead shocked her._

 _It was her! All grown up, a large battle-scarred she-cat with strange green eyes. A voice echoed inside her head._

 _ **"This could be your life, free to be a true leader and warrior."**_

~Dream End~

Shadowkit awoke with a start and her heart was racing. What exactly did the future have in store for her? A kit without any support except from a pawful of friends that she could trust.


	4. Apprenticeship

**Okay, I keep forgetting to put this in but I just wanted to say that if any of you have already read the original version of this story, just know it's going to be completely different. From names to character personality changes, just be aware that the original story will have some key hints about what will happen but that it will also be very different from this version. I'm also taking OC's for future cats (I need rouges). Thanks and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Shadowkit's P.O.V

It had been only a moon since Violetpaw's exile and already things had changed within the clan. For starters Driftedleaf was found dead near the Thunderpath, although it looked like he had been hit by a monster, many believed that Violetpaw might had killed him and left his body on the Thunderpath to hide the evidence. Of course there was also the fact that Hailkit had passed on to Starclan, although surprising it wasn't unexpected. His condition had begun to deteriorate about a moon before Violetpaw's exile and shortly after he had a difficult time breathing and then one morning he didn't wake up. Hailkit had slipped into the afterlife while he slept, peaceful in Shadowkit's opinion. He had been suffering for a while, but Lavendersky and Spiderstar grieved heavily for the loss of their kit and Shadowkit's heart went out to them. Quailkit had become an apprentice just days later with Yellowflower as her mentor.

Then there was the fact that her own apprentice ceremony was today. Shadowkit wished that Hailkit had the chance to become a warrior and she felt slightly guilty that she did. If any cat deserved a chance at being a warrior it was him.

Shadowkit was pulled from her thoughts as Spiderstar's voice rang out in camp. Gathering herself, Shadowkit pulled herself to her paws and padded over to the center of camp. On one side of her was Skykit, who upon seeing her messy pelt scoffed, and on the other was Brackenkit. She turned her attention onto Spiderstar as he appeared on Jagged Rock.

She waited as each kit became apprentices and watched with curious eyes, trying to figure out who could possibly be her mentor. Smokepaw went to Ravencall, Redpaw to Winterfall, Brackenpaw to Goldenhoney, Skypaw to Swiftnight, and Lightningpaw to Stormcry. Now it was her turn, as she stepped out Shadowkit could hear the muttering of her clanmates.

"Who's going to be her mentor?"

"Hope it's not me."

"I certainly wouldn't mind an apprentice, just not the cursed one."

Shadowkit bit her lip as Spiderstar stared down at her with dark eyes. He had known that she and Hailkit had been close, Shadowkit wouldn't be surprised if he thought she had something to do with Hailkit's death.

"Shadowkit, from this day forward you are Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be…" Spiderstar trailed off as he scanned the clan, "Leopardberry"

There were a few gasps of shock and relief, Shadowpaw turned to face her new mentor. The golden dappled she-cat stared down at her with disgust. As the clan cheered the new apprentices, leaving Shadowpaw out, Leopardberry motioned for her to follow. Shadowpaw remained silent as they left camp, a first time for her as she struggled up the path. Leopardberry not slowing down in the slightest. They walked for a while before a strong scent overtook the area.

Leopardberry stopped causing Shadowpaw to almost slam into her. Her mentor snarled viciously at that.

"This is the Riverclan border, do at least try to remember that." Leopardberry huffed, her eyes were scanning across the river. Shadowpaw looked to the other side and saw the flash of a pelt in the reeds. She bounded after Leopardberry who had already began to move on. All that Shadowpaw could hope for was that she wouldn't get lost later on.

* * *

It was just after dusk when Shadowpaw collapsed into her new nest. She shifted to get more comfortable, the nest was made of fresh moss and some bracken. Her green eyes flickered up from her nest in the corner to watch the others.

Skypaw was bragging to Redpaw and Smokepaw about her battle training. Nearby, Lightningpaw, Brackenpaw, and Quailpaw all were sharing fresh-kill. Suddenly there was a heavy weight laying on Shadowpaw's shoulders. She looked to see Lionpaw, she had been so preoccupied observing her den-mates she hadn't sensed the tom was there. He looked at her with a blank stare before poking the tip of his tongue out at her.

Shadowpaw snorted lightly at the purple eyed tom.

"You're weird." Shadowpaw huffed as Lionpaw moved to lay next to her. By now she had noticed that he had moved his nest next to hers.

"And you're sad, again." Lionpaw mumbled as he dragged a paw over his ear.

Shadowpaw sighed, there was no hiding any emotion from Lionpaw, "Leopardberry left me after the tour to make me find my own way back to camp. I ended up by the Two-leg Place, I found the dusk patrol and came back with them."

Lionpaw made a noise of understanding, before waving his tail to Silverpaw who had just entered the den. The silvery tom saw that Lionpaw had moved his nest and did the same, Silverpaw plopped into his nest which was now on the other side of Shadowpaw.

"What are we talking about?" Silverpaw asked, Shadowpaw noticed that he was covered in dust.

But, before she could answer Lionpaw did, "Leopardberry's lack of mentoring skills."

Silverpaw snorted but he didn't disagree with his littermate. Shadowpaw used her tail to whack Silverpaw's side releasing a cloud of dust and dirt, some of it ended up flinging over to where Skypaw was and made Skypaw sneeze. The pretty calico sent a disgusted glare at them before returning to her conversation with Smokepaw and Redpaw.

It was starting to get late, so shifting into a more comfortable position Shadowpaw began to drift off to sleep with the two brothers on either side of her.

* * *

Half a moon later~

"Come on Shadowpaw! We'll be leaving for the Gathering soon!" Silverpaw chirped, his dark blue eyes were sparkling. Shadowpaw huffed from where she was stuffing her face with a vole. She licked her muzzle clean before padding over to him.

Silverpaw would be attending the Gathering with her, but Lionpaw was staying behind. The other new apprentices were also going, Shadowpaw looked over to where her littermates were being fussed over by Coldheart. Lightningpaw was disgruntled at this, his expression was akin to that of fox-dung under his nose. Meanwhile Skypaw was sitting nearby in all her glory with Smokepaw chatting to her excitedly. Shadowpaw couldn't help but roll her eyes, it was obvious to everyone but Skypaw that Smokepaw was infatuated with her.

As the group got together Shadowpaw and Silverpaw decided to stay towards the back of the group as to avoid Skypaw and the others. Shadowpaw glanced at where her mentor was, Leopardberry was in conversation with her mate Addershriek. She knew that Leopardberry despised her, the dappled she-cat had made that clear by abandoning her countless times during patrols and training. At this point Shadowpaw had taken to joining Silverpaw and Lionpaw during their training. In the beginning she had struggled to keep up with them but now Shadowpaw could confidently say that she was doing just as well as them.

Shadowpaw fell into a moderate pace as the group began to make their way to the Gathering. Along the way to the Gathering, Shadowpaw and Silverpaw chatted happily as the older apprentice told her about his friends from the other clans.

"I know Frozenpaw from Windclan but she doesn't really talk, and then there's Nightpaw and Crystalpaw, they're from Riverclan. They're real nice but Crystalpaw is a little self-centered." Silverpaw mewed, his whiskers twitching with excitement for the Gathering.

Shadowpaw purred in amusement before responding, "What about Shadowclan, do they have any apprentices?"

Silverpaw looked at her in surprise for a moment before replying, "At the last Gathering I went to they didn't have any apprentices but one of their new warriors, Ferretnose I think his name was, said that they had some kits that were due to be apprentices so they might have some now."

She hummed in acknowledgment as they neared the Fourtrees. The group entered the hollow, Shadowpaw realized that the only clan missing was Riverclan. She scanned the Gathering, Shadowpaw turned her attention to Great Rock and saw two cats sitting up there. Silverpaw now realizing who she was looking at turned to her.

"The black tom is Wolfstar of Windclan and Hollowstar of Shadowclan, their deputies are Emberfang and Burnedrain." Silverpaw mewed as he led her towards the crowd. Shadowpaw nodded as they passed by many cats and came to a group of apprentices, however Skypaw and the other Thunderclan apprentices were already there. Silverpaw approached a ginger Windclan apprentice, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hey Duskpaw! It's been a while." Silverpaw greeted the other apprentice who returned his greeting with an equally happy chirp.

"Indeed! Who's this?" Duskpaw asked, he eyed her curiously with a small head tilt.

"I'm Shadowpaw." She responded, her tail twitching.

The ginger tom nodded before a yowl from the edge of the hollow announced the arrival of Riverclan. Everyone's attention turned to the fish-smelling cats as their leader Sunnystar joined the other clan leaders on Great Rock. Shadowpaw shifted into a sitting position next to Silverpaw as the announcements started.

Spiderstar stepped up first, "Prey runs well in Thunderclan, we also have several new apprentices with us this Gathering. That is all."

The gray and black tom went back to his original spot as Wolfstar took his place.

"Prey is also plentiful in Windclan, we have three new warriors. Their names are Rabbitfur, Breezestep, and Tawnyfeather." Wolfstar began, "However, Windclan has also scented rogues at the border of Riverclan. Keep an eye out for any intruders."

The cats gathered began to whisper among themselves as Hollowstar came forward. Shadowpaw's eyes narrowed at the Shadowclan leader. She could vaguely remember him from the attack that killed her father, but he wasn't Boulderclash's killer. But, that didn't mean that she didn't hate him, after all it was because of him did the attack ever happen.

"Shadowclan has full bellies this moon along with two new apprentices, Sparrowpaw and Dogpaw." Hollowstar reported, as he stepped back Sunnystar roughly shoved passed the tabby. Hollowstar face twisted into a look of disgust as Sunnystar took her place.

"Although Riverclan has been catching many fish, we have scented Shadowclan on our territory. Let it be known that if any Shadowclan cat is found on Riverclan land they _will_ be killed." Sunnystar snarled before leaping off Great Rock and leaving with her clan just as quickly as they had arrived.

The voices of the clans that remained grew in volume as Shadowpaw pressed into Silverpaw's pelt. The blue eyed tom nosed her and motioned towards Spiderstar who was gathering the patrol to head back to camp. Getting to her paws Shadowpaw followed her friend back to camp.


End file.
